I've Never Met Anyone Like You Before
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: The book never really went over how Sally and Poseidon met and I noticed there weren't many stories on them, so voila! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I've Never Met Anyone Like You

Summary: So, the books never really explained how Poseidon and Sally met, so I thought, what the hey? How about I write a fanfiction on it? So here it is!

* * *

"What can I get you today?" I asked. The couple looked up at me.

"Um...how much can we get with..." the woman started, pulling coins out of her pockets. Her boyfriend started pulling money out of his too.

"We have five dollars!" the male announced finally. I liked his hat. It was a Yankees hat.

"Well...there's pie. You can get two pieces of any type of pie....and some milk," I offered.

"Are you sure it's exactly five dollors? With taxes?"

"Well..no. The taxes would make it almost six," I said.

"Then, only one piece," the guy said. "What do you want?" he asked her.

"Oh no, you take the piece!" the girl answered. "I couldn't!"

"No." he said firmly. "I'll just fill up on milk."

"How about I knock off the extra dollar?" I asked them politely.

"Really? Oh thank you!" the woman exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

"No problem! What kind of pie do you want?" I asked them.

"Strawberry!" the woman said, sitting back down.

"Strawberry and..."

"Oreo."

"Alrighty. I'll get that and those milks for you," I said. The girl smiled big at me, but I suddenly couldn't smile back. I hurried to the back counter to get their milks.

"Are you alright, honey?" Jessie asked me.

"I'm fine...it's just...did you notice something...weird about that girl over there?" I asked her. Jessie looked at me funny.

"You mean besides the fact that I'm getting the feeling that five dollars is all the money she has and she's using it on pie and milk? No, I don't notice anything,"' Jessie said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah...just...tired I guess. The night shift is always so brutal on me. Not to mention the weather," I said, trying to laugh it off. Trying to laugh off the fact that that girl over there looked like one of those ancient Greek wood nymphs.

"You've got another customer," Jessie said, pointing to one of my other tables. I did a double-take. For a second, he looked different. Unlike anything I've seen before. I hurried over. I was struck by how beautiful the man was. Not, handsome, per say, but beautiful, like one of the Greek gods.

"Can I help you?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"If you can get me some coffee, I'd really appreciate it. If you could also get me some warm fries, I may just ask you to marry me," he kidded. He had a beautiful smile. His eyes glowed bright, deep sea-green when he talked.

"Alright, I'll be right back" I smiled at him. I went back to get the milks for the couple. I walked over to their table.

"I'm just waiting on the strawberry pie and then I'll have those for you," I said, smiling. The girl looked at me.

"You know what I am, don't you?" she asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do. You know I'm a dryiad. Can you answer me this: that waitress over there, Jessie, what do you see?" she asked. Her boyfriend looked at me.

"I..I...sometimes...I see...a face. Such a horrible face. I don't understand it," I whispered. "But I've learned to ignore it. It's better that way," I said.

"You're in danger. So are we. When's your shift over?" the male asked me. I looked him over. I noticed something funny about him. His hat seemed to stick up off his head a bit. I leaned in just a bit. I noticed something sticking up. They looked like...NO!

"You...You're a...my shift's over in about ten minutes," I said finally.

"Come with us," the dryiad said. I looked at them. Their true faces weren't as scary as Jessie's. I shook my head once then said out loud: "Yeah, we have free refills."

"Great," the male...or satyr...whatever...said.

I walked back to the counter to pour the other man's cup of coffee. I brought it over to the man.

"Would it be impolite to ask what your name is?" he asked.

"No it wouldn't and my name is Sally," I said. He smiled.

"Sally. That's a pretty name."

"What's yours?"

"Poseidon."

"Like the Greek Sea God? You know, he was always my favorite. Everyone liked Zeus, but I thought he was overrated. I mean what fair ruler cheats on his wife every other day?" I told him. Poseidon smiled, dazzling me to no end.

"Yeah, I always thought that Zeus should keep it in his pants and stay home with his wife. Poseidon always seemed like the god that had it right to me," he said, laughing, like he just told some funny joke. The sky lit up as a lightning bolt hit somewhere. He laughed some more.

"Well, I'm going to see if those fries are ready yet," I told him, going back to the counter.

"Don't get mixed up again," Jessie said. I looked at her.

"I'm not. I don't even know the guy's last name!" I retorted. She smiled at me.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Pies are ready!" the cook called.

"Thanks Alfredo!" I yelled, grabbing the plates. I walked over to the dryiad and satyr.

"Thanks! Oh, I just love strawberries, don't you?!" she squealed.

"Mm-hmm," he said, his mouth already filled.

"Enjoy."

"Fries are ready, _senora!" _Alfredo called. I walked over to the window and brought the plate over to Poseidon. He was staring intently at Jessie.

"Here are your fries, sir," I said.

"What's that girl's name?" he asked me. My heart sank. Guys always preferred Jessie over me, I just hoped that this time would be different.

"Jessie."

"Okay," he looked at me again. He seemed to interpret my mood perfectly because he smiled and said: "Well, she's got nothing on you." I blushed deeply.

"Is there anything else I could get you?" I asked him.

"Well..." he started. He closed his eyes suddenly. When he opened them, he seemed to be having some kind of battle within himself. "Do you live anywhere around here?" he asked.

"I live on Avenue A," I told him.

"Maybe I'll stop by later," he said, smiling. My heart started to get all fluttery.

"Okay," I said, smiling. I floated back to the back counter.

"SALLY!" I heard Jessie scream from the freezer. "I can't find the hamburger meat!" I ran back there to help her.

"It's-" I stopped. She only had one face now. And that face had fangs. One of her legs was made of metal. "Oh my gosh! You're a...a...a..." I couldn't finish my sentence. So I screamed as loud as I could. Jessie lunged at me, her teeth bared. This is it. I'm going to die. Jessie grabbed me and brought her face to my neck...


	2. You're A WHAT!

Chapter 2: You're A WHAT?!

Summary: Second chapter. If I say to much, I'll give it away, so as the song goes, "My lips are sealed."

Note: I'm aware my Poseidon is different from the real (or mythological...whatever) Poseidon, but I thought that Percy should have a nicer dad, he deserves it. Also, I am aware of my typos...my spelling and grammar check is either really crappy, or doesn't like me. Either way sorry. Anyway...ENJOY!

* * *

"Get away from her!" I heard a voice scream.

"Agh! Stupid gods! This is my meal, not yours!" Jessie screamed.

"I said get away from her or else," the voice growled.

"Or else what?" I couldn't see what the voice did, but Jessie dropped me to the floor, and backed off.

"Put that away!" I heard Jessie scream. I looked up and saw Poseidon, the dryad, and the satyr all standing there, the dryad holding a sword. It didn't look like any sword I'd seen on T.V. It was different, like a bronze colored. The dryad lunged at Jessie the same time Poseidon ran over to me and grabbed me. He dragged me away from them, and tried to cover my view, but I saw the dryad stab Jessie.

"Oh my gosh, Jessie!" I screamed. Wait, why do I care about her!? She tried to kill me. Wait, what did she mean, stupid gods?! Poseidon pulled me out of the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His eyes were darting around my face. He seemed...scared. Almost like he was afraid I was going to faint, or run away screaming.

"I'm fine. I'm just...Jessie said...that there was a god in here? What did she mean, a god? Are you a...a...a god? Are you Poseidon, the sea god? I know it sounds crazy, but that's the only explanation that I can think of!" I told him. He gave me a really odd look.

"That's the only thing you could think of?!" he asked incredulously.

"So you're not the sea god?"

"NO! I mean, yes I am, but...why was that the only thing you could think of? Most mortals would come up with some other explanation. Why did you jump to this?" he asked.

"I...I may have seen things. I always had this hunch that Jessie wasn't...normal. I could tell almost right off the bat that those two weren't human. I could tell you weren't human either," I mumbled.

"Really? That's amazing! I've only met one other person in the past three hundred years who could really see through the mist!" he said.

"Who?" I asked him.

"J.K. Rowling. Granted, she came up with this really weird story about witches and wizards and all that stuff, but she could still see through it. This is amazing!" he exclaimed.

"So...what's up with Jessie? What is she? And what are the dryad and the satyr's names? Is Alfredo human? Or is he something else? Am I different? Or am I just a talented-"

"Calm down! I'll answer all your questions in a minute! We just need to get to a different place, a safe place, before any more monsters show up," he said.

"My apartment. Quick, go get the other two," I told him. He ran to the other room and I heard him say a couple things, then the other two came out with him. I motioned them to follow me and I started towards my car.

"Sally, _senorita,_ where are you going?" Alfredo yelled.

"I'm going home. I'm sorry for not helping to clean up, I'll do double shifts next Friday for you okay?" I yelled over my shoulder. I ran to my car and unlocked the door, then unlocked all the others.

"Thanks for doing this Sally!" the dryad yelled happily.

"No problem!" I said, starting the engine. We drove in silence for a few minutes until Poseidon said:

"Sally? You should probably stop trying to choke the steering wheel. I'm sure it doesn't deserve it, no matter how bad you think it's been," Poseidon told me, putting his hand on my hand.

"What? Right, don't kill the steering wheel Sally," I laughed. "Distract me," I ordered. "Distract me and I'll be able to drive like a sane person," I told them.

"Well...my name is Clifford," the satyr -Clifford- said to me. "This is my fiancé, Fauna. That's obviously Poseidon," he went on. "Now that we're done with introductions, is there anything you want to know?" Clifford asked.

"What was that thing that Jessie turned into?" I asked.

"That's called an _empousa._ That's where the myth of vampires started," Clifford explained to me.

"What happened to Jessie? I mean, did that _empousa _take over her body, or was she always that way? And what happened when the dry-I mean Fauna- stabbed her? Did she die?" I asked.

"Well, Jessie has always been an _empousa. _And as for what I did to her...well, monsters never die. They go to the Underworld for a little bit, and then they come back. She wasn't that powerful, though, so it'll be awhile before she reforms," Fauna explained.

"Oh" was all I could manage.

"Are you going to faint?" Clifford asked. Fauna and Poseidon both slapped him.

"That was rude!" Fauna yelled while Clifford rubbed his arm and knee.

"No, it's alright. I'm not going to faint, don't worry. I'm just in shock. I can't believe that everything I've been seeing all these years isn't just my imagination! It's really the reality," I told them.

"She is going to faint," Clifford said. Fauna slapped him again.

"No, I'm not! You don't have any idea how happy I am right now! I'm not crazy!" I laughed. I felt giddy. Not only was my mom wrong, and I was right, but I was sitting next to Poseidon, who was my favorite god, and earlier, I was flirting with him! Can you imagine!!

"You are without a doubt, one of the strangest mortals I have ever met in my entire existence...and I've been around a really long time!" Poseidon said, staring at me in awe. I blushed again.

"Thanks...um...here's my house," I said, pulling over. Fauna got out of the car, pulling Clifford along with her. Poseidon hurried out and opened my door for me. I looked at him funny, but he just smiled so I got out. He closed the door for me and we all went up to my apartment. I looked behind as we were walking up the stairs, and I saw Clifford and Fauna just staring at each other and giving each other google eyes. A few years ago, I would've told them to get a life, but I couldn't now. When you find someone you love, you just can't leave them.

When we finally got to my floor I realized with a sudden jolt that I hadn't cleaned my apartment in months. Not since spring cleaning...of last year.

"What's wrong?" Fauna asked. I guess she noticed my hesitation to let them in my apartment.

"Nothing, I just didn't...nothing. Never mind," I said finally, putting my key into the door and unlocking it. I pushed the door open as much as I could, then stood aside to let them in. "Sorry about the uh...mess," I said, trying to laugh it off. It's no big deal that I have a god in my pig-sty apartment. No big deal at all. I heard Clifford snicker and heard another slap. I looked behind me and Poseidon had a straight face. Clifford was trying hard not to laugh, mostly for his own sake. I'm guessing Fauna and Poseidon hit hard.

"It's so pretty in here! So cozy, so pretty. I love all the flowers! Even though they're fake! I can help you with those, you know, give you tips on how to grow flowers, if you want me to!" Fauna said to me. I smiled at her. The flowers weren't my biggest problem at the moment.

"So um...is anyone hungry?" I asked. What do gods, satyrs, and dryads eat?

"I'm still hungry! Clifford made me hungry for Oreos! Do you have Oreos?" said Fauna.

"Yes, I do. What about you Clifford?"

"I'll have a root beer. Not to be picky or anything, but could you bring a cup with?" Clifford said.

"Alrighty then."

"Nothing for me, thank you," Poseidon told me. I nodded and went into the kitchen. I dug around for some Oreos and went to my fridge to get a rootbeer. I got myself a Sprite, then was about to go into the living when I heard:

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't get too involved!" that sounded like Fauna.

"I'm not involved! I'm nowhere near involved!" Poseidon. Wait, involved in what?

"No offense, but I saw you flirting with her in the restaurant," Clifford said that.

"I wasn't flirting! I was...being...courteous," Poseidon finally spits out.

"If Zeus finds out..." Fauna warned him.

"Zeus won't find out, okay! I'll make sure of that. Besides, there's nothing to 'find out' about!" Poseidon defended.

"Yeah, sure, we believe you, really," Fauna said sarcastically.

"Look, you can flirt and all that, but if you accidentally knock her up-"

"I'm not going to 'knock her up'! I know better! Anyway, I believe it would be her choice if she wanted to do anything with me or not!" Poseidon sputtered.

I made a couple of noises before I came into the room. They shut up immediately.

"Here you go," I said, handing everyone what they wanted. To my surprise and utter shock, after Clifford dumped the root beer into the cup, he gave it to Fauna and started munching on the cup. Right, right, he's a satyr, like a goat, they eat that type of thing. I opened my Sprite and sipped it slowly. You know when you're a kid and sometimes kids will say, "It's quiet, to quiet,"? Well, that's what I wanted to say at that moment, because that's how quiet it was! Oh my goodness, I thought it would never end. Then I heard a dripping sound. Great, just great.

"I'll be right back," I said to them, walking into my bedroom. I grabbed the bucket from behind my door and put it under the leak.

"What's wrong?" Poseidon asked.

"The stupid pipe keeps leaking. I keep telling the landlord to fix it, but he never does," I said. "Stupid Gabe, my mom stopped by to talk to him about it, and she said he likes me and since I won't go out with him, he won't fix my pipe!" I vented. Poseidon walked over to me and looked at the leak. It stopped.

"I will never understand men of this age. Back in Greece and even Rome, if a man like a woman, he would try to impress her, not be an jerk to her," he muttered. I looked at him. Might as well ask.

"Um...what was that...about being careful?" I asked.

"You heard that? How much?"

"Enough."

"Great." He sighed. "I'm not supposed to have kids. They're too powerful, way too powerful, and they get hurt often," he explained.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well...to be honest...I...guess I like you. They were just warning me. They came to the restaurant to make sure I didn't try anything," he told me. My heart started pounding like crazy. Poseidon likes me? Woah, too much too handle! Why would he like me? Wait, can he hear my heart beat super fast? I hope he can't, that would be embarrassing...

"I like your room," he said.

"Thanks..." I'm not listening. Too busy thinking about other things.

"I see you like the Greeks and Romans," he noted, pointing to my bookcase. I had random non-fiction books on them, the Iliad, the Odyssey, and a few fiction books on them. He pointed to one of the fiction ones. "It seems you like this one the best." It was the only one not dusty.

"Yeah, it's such a good book, I just love the Trojan War," I told him. The book was called Troy. It was a Trojan female's outlook on the war. I loved it.

"I read it once. My only problem was that my beard back then wasn't as long as they said it was. Zeus's beard on the other hand...well, let's just say he looked like Father Time," Poseidon laughed. I laughed too. It was easy to talk to him. I sat down on the bed. He sat down next to me. I was suddenly aware of the fact that his face, particularly his lips, were inches away from mine. He shook his head, as if to say "We can't do this" put leaned in closer. I leaned in a little closer as well. He even smelled like the sea, but that's okay, I like water. We were so close, I could count every eyelash he had...

"Hey, lovebirds, Chiron gave the a-okay for us to go back. So me and Fauna are gonna skedaddle, a'ight?" Clifford told us, busting into the room. We jumped six feet apart, and Poseidon quickly replied with a:

"Yeah, right, well we better get going. I'll see you around, Sally," he mumbled, running out of the room. I heard a slapping sound and saw Clifford's head go forward, his hat flying off, his horns showing.

"What was that one for?!" he yelled.

"It's not like he can get her pregnant by kissing her!!" Fauna screamed. Clifford rubbed his head, picked up his hat, and stalked off.

"Sorry about that Sally. Look, thanks for everything, really! I don't know if I could ever repay you!" Fauna said.

"You can repay me by stopping in every once in a while," I said. She smiled then walked off as well. They could also repay me by giving me some alone time with Poseidon, but I'm not going to say that one out loud.


	3. I'll Miss You

Chapter 3: I'll Miss You

Summary: Again with the whole, giving away the plot thing...so...LAST CHAPTER! WOO-HOO!

Note: Can you guess who Alfredo's daughter is? Or the mommy??? I don't know! Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!! (As you can tell I'm extremely happy what with all the exclamation points!!!!!! :) Don't ask me why I'm happy b/c I can't answer that question!!!!!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Okay I'll stop now. Here's the story!!!!!!:

* * *

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

Christmas time. My favorite time of the year. Everyone's so happy and caring, and they always leave me big tips! Unfortunately, I'm not having such a good tipping day. Apparently, nobody's has the Christmas spirit today. Phooey! I walked over to a table.

"What can I get you?" I said, not bothering to look up. Stupid customer probably won't tip me anyway.

"Coffee and warm fries. They're just so good. And a smile wouldn't hurt either," the person said. I looked up to see...POSEIDON! My face lit up.

"HEY! Took you long enough to stop by, sheesh!" I scolded him. "I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" he asked me. Well...there are quite a few ways, but I don't think those would be appropriate to say when a six-year old and Alfredo are standing this close...or just two six-year olds...

"I _might _forgive you if you come over to my place for a bit," I said thoughtfully.

"Might, huh? Well, I guess I'll have to settle for those odds," he said, smiling. I smiled back.

"I'll be right back with your coffee," I told him, going back behind the counter.

"Isn't that the guy that you left with around spring-time earlier this year?" Alfredo asked. Man, that guy's got a good memory.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, I'm just sayin' he hasn't been here in a while _querida _Sally, and just in case he's a deadbeat..."

"Stop it! I don't even like him that way!"

"Sure sure. I see the way you look at him. It's _amour_!" he sighed.

"Is _amour _even Spanish!?" I laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not, but that's not the point!" he said.

"I've got to serve some coffee Alfredo!"

After my shift, we head straight over to my apartment, and thank goodness I had Alfredo come over to help me clean it! It's so clean, it's almost shiny!

"I see you decided to do some extremely late spring-cleaning," Poseidon noted.

"Yeah, well, that's me, always procrastinating." I take him to the kitchen, because I'm hungry! He sits down on one of the chairs and I look through my freezer for a TV dinner. After finding one that sounds fairly appetizing, I put it in the microwave.

"Do you want anything?" I asked. What do gods eat? Besides fries and coffee?

"No thanks."

"So...how's married life suiting Clifford and Fauna?"

"Good so far. Fauna's pregnant actually. She wants to name the baby after her nephew, but Clifford pointed out he hasn't done anything yet. I don't think she cares though," he told me.

"Really? What's her nephew's name?" I asked him.

"Grover."

"That's a nice name," I told him. What's with satyrs all having weird names? Clifford, Grover, Pan? What the heck?!

"Yeah." We sit in silence for a while. There so much I want to say but every time I get up the nerve, I remember that promise he made never to have kids. Do pregnancy pills work when you do it with a god? Is that a stupid question for me to be thinking about?

The microwave beeps and I take my dinner out. I sit down next to Poseidon and dig in. He stared at me. Not in a creepy way. Like I was the only person that existed and he was perfectly fine sitting here with me. At least that's how I hope he was staring at me. I started the conversation first, and we talked about everything. We get along so well, like we were meant to be together. NO, SCRATCH THAT! We can't be made for each other. For some reason I start thinking about Alfredo. With him and his dirty mind, I start thinking about sex. Because of that promise, has Poseidon gone without sex for around sixty years? I mean, I wouldn't care but that's because I haven't had sex yet. If you've never had it, you can't miss it. What's he done...then it dawned on me. The water nymphs. He can have sex with them. I suddenly felt extremely jealous. Why do I feel jealous? He's not my...anything. Why do I feel jealous?! This is so weird!!!

"Have you read any good Greek or Roman books lately?" Poseidon asked, pulling back to reality.

"Um...I just finished this one book about Roman assassins. I'd been wanting to read it for a while but the first one was never checked in. I loved it and I just bought them all," I told him.

"Sounds interesting." By that time I had finished my dinner. I threw it in the trash can, then stood for a second.

"Do you want to see them?" I asked. He smiled and got up to follow me into my room. He looked at the books and started reading the back. I flopped down on my bed, nervous for some odd reason. He sat down next to me after a while and began to read the book. I laid down on my pillow and put my legs across his lap. I started playing with my hair, twirling it and braiding it. He leaned back a bit, against the wall. It was all so peaceful. We didn't have to talk. We could just...be.

At least until the heat went off.

"Stupid Gabe," I muttered. I felt Poseidon laugh, shaking the bed. After a while I started to get cold. I shivered a bit and I guess Poseidon noticed because he started to rub my leg. It was so sentimental, that I couldn't help but think about what would happen if I put my hand over his at this very moment. I closed my eyes but all I saw was him. I sat up quickly, too quickly, and he gave me a funny look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just cold," I mumbled, or something like that anyway. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my arms. What would happen if I turned my head just a bit, enough to catch the corner of his mouth with mine? Would he pull away? Or would he lean in, kissing me back? What if, what if, what it? He suddenly kissed my hair. LET'S HOLD UP HERE! Put the dump truck in reverse and slowly back it up here! I thought he didn't want to tempt me? Well, that was tempting all right. I couldn't take it. I turned my head and kissed the corner of his mouth. He froze for a second and I thought he was going to pull back. I started to pull away but then he pulled me tighter and kissed me back.

Alfredo always said that when you kiss "the one" for the first time, you'll know. It'll be instinctual, like animal attraction. Well, forget animal attraction that was too tame a phrase for it. Electrical attraction seemed like not enough either! It was like in "Juliet Dove, Queen of Love" when they were describing the Greek words for love. One was _agrape _or something like that. It didn't translate to a word in English. It was a love that was so right, so pure, so meant to be in the stars, that there was simply no word to describe it. THAT'S what this felt like.

He laid me back onto the bed, never missing a beat. I'd never been kissed like that. It was like he was in no hurry, he had all eternity to kiss me, but at the same time, he only had a few minutes, so he was getting everything he could out of it. I knotted my hand in his hair, pulling him closer. His hand was under my shirt all of a sudden. This is going really fast. I remember thinking that. What's going on? Why don't I want him to stop? Why am I...oh. His shirt isn't on anymore. Did I do that? He changed from my lips to my neck. I shivered, but not from the cold. It's going so fast.

But at the same time, this is perfect. We're perfect, together.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

I'm really confused. I'm at work right now and Poseidon is waiting for me, but he's really jittery. He's tapping his fingers, his foot, shaking his leg. I don't understand it. We've been so happy the last month. He comes over every night and we hang out. So why is he so nervous?

"Alfredo! I'm leaving!" I call to Alfredo.

"Come here for a second!" he calls from the refrigerator. "That boy...if says 'We need to talk'...you be prepared for the worst alright?" he says to me.

"Alfredo! He's not going to say that!"

"Why? Cause you are 'soul mates'? I thought I had a soul mate. She was beautiful. I compared her beauty to Aphrodite herself. But to me, she was beautiful on the inside too. She told me no one had ever told her that before. She disappeared for a while, said it was 'family business'. She showed up almost a year later, dropped a baby off and I saw her ride off with a biker guy. I was so mad. Sometimes your 'soul mate' isn't really what you think they are," Alfredo says. I never knew who the mother of his baby girl, Silena, was. He calls her Silena B. though. She likes Junie B. Jones, so he calls her Silena B. I don't know what the B. stands for though. From that story it sounds like she really was Aphrodite.

"Alfredo don't worry. If it'll make you feel better, I'll call her later okay?" I say. He smiles sadly, pats my back, and goes back to his stove. I hang up my apron and run over to Poseidon.

"I'm ready," I say.

"Good."

* * *

"WHAT!? I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! WE JUST HAD SEX! YOU CAN'T KNOW AFTER ONE MONTH! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A MONTH! IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS!" I scream at Poseidon. He looks like he is in pain. "Sorry for yelling," I say to him hurriedly. I climb onto the bed with him. He just looks at me sadly.

"It's true. Don't ask me how I know, I just do," he says.

"But...okay. So I'm pregnant. What do we do with the baby? She or he is going to be powerful. That's going to attrack a lot of big bad scary guys. How do I keep she or he safe?" I ask him.

"Camp Half-Blood. The baby will be safe there. Just a warning: all half-bloods are dyslexic and have ADHA, so don't blame the kid too much," he tells me.

"Camp Half-Blood. Wait, if I bring my baby there, will I ever see it again?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. The important thing is the baby will be safe," Poseidon tells me.

"What do I do?" I ask him.

"I need to leave."

No. My heart is breaking, I'm choking. He can't leave.

"NO! You're not leaving!"

"I have to! If Zeus finds out, do you know how much trouble I'll be in!? Hades will have a fit too. It won't be pretty. Possibly a civil war! I have to pretend nothing is happening," he says. It sounds like he's pleading with _me _asking _my permission_ to leave. I don't know what to do.

"I'll watch over you. I'll try to help you whenever I can!" he says. He's on the floor in front of me now, on his knees. He's holding my hands, and for once, his eyes aren't bright. They're stormy, dark, and sad. "Alfredo can help. Just ask him if his daughter can do special things, and he'll help you. Please," he pleads. One tear slips down his cheek. I kiss it away.

"Alriht. I'll miss you." I say.

"I'll miss you too." Poseidon gets up, kisses my cheek, and walks to the door. He stands there for a second. I lay down on the bed, clutching my stomach.

"I've never met anyone like you Sally Jackson," he says. And then, so quietly, I might have imagined it: "I love you."

I like to think that I really heard that one.


End file.
